Veridian Wildflower
The Veridian Wildflowers are Trapflaura's species. They live on the planet Veridia. Veridian Wildflowers are not from any specific series, and are free to be included in your series (along with Veridia and Shianusapiens). Be sure to list any Wildflowers of note in the 'known Verdian Wildflowers' section of this page, or list his appearance in the 'appearances' section of Trapflaura's page if Trapflaura appears in your series. Appearance Veridian Wildflowers are, normally, about one-and-a-half feet tall, with light blue skin and dark black eyes. They have a pink scar-like marking across the nose ridge. Their mouths are not located on their faces, but instead they have a very small mouth in the top-center of their heads. They appears to wear what looks like a cloak made out of leaf that covers the rest of their seed-like bodies. The cloak opens at the bottom to reveal two short legs. On top of their heads are three large leaves with a pink pattern on top and three bone-white spines each. Underneath each leaf is a retractable vine-like tentacle that ends in a bulb or spine, depending on the Wildflower's needs. These tentacles can be used to walk on like a tripod, and can extend to about 10 feet long each. History Whilst Veridian Wildflowers have existed for thousands of years now, their evolution was accelerated sometime in the last millennium, as a side effect of the radiation caused by the nuclear war that drove the Shianusapiens to extinction. They survived the initial war by being mostly buried underground during it. They then survived the fallout afterwards by scouring the lands for any source of nutrients they could find, and consuming it using their root-like legs. Now that life is returning to the planet they have mostly returned to their previous style of living. This species was discovered accidentally when Myaxx was searching Veridia for any possible Shianusapien survivors of the war. Powers A Veridian Wildflower's body is intangible. However, the tentacles and leaves are not. This allows them to disguise as a plant by hiding their body underground. The leaves have limited shape-shifting abilities. They can change their shape to a small degree and easily change their colour and texture, the spines can be hidden this way as well. This means that a Wildflower can disguise itself into any floor or surface. Veridian Wildflowers are excellent at trapping targets, be them human or otherwise. Hence why Ben's sample is named 'Trapflaura'. Through a combination of the first two, Wildflower's make for skilled swimmers. Humorously they look like turbines whilst doing so. They can embed their two 'legs' into the ground (whilst tangible only) to absorb nutrients. They are also capable of secreting a poisonous substance from his barbs that can incapacitate those that it infects. Due to the circumstances under which the Veridian Wildflowers evolved, They are immune to radiation poisoning and any other side effects caused by exposure to nuclear materials. Weaknesses Being living plants, Veridian Wildflowers are weak to fire. Creatures with advanced smelling, like Vulpimancers, can easily detect a Wildflower's distinct smell. Rarely, however, Wildflowers can negate this weakness by hiding in amongst equally-smelly plant life. Their leaves and tentacles are incapable of becoming intangible, meaning that the leaves can easily be grabbed. Known Veridian Wildflowers *Trapflaura (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Veridian Wildflower) Etymology Veridian comes from the colour viridian, a blue-green pigment and the colour of their skin. Wildflower (or Wild Flower when spelt correctly in English, as two words) refers to the fact that they are an uncultivated, freely growing plant life that occurs naturally in the wild without the intervention of another sapient species. Trivia *Veridian Wildflowers are based off of the mandrakes from Harry Potter *The leaves on top of their heads resemble a species of plant known as Coleus 'Watermelon' Solenostemon Gallery Veridia landscape.png|Veridian Wildflowers in their natural environment|link=Veridia Trapflaura.png|Trapflaura, the Omnitrixes DNA sample of a Veridian Wildflower|link=Trapflaura Trapflaura wikia.png|Trapflaura, original concept design|link=Trapflaura Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Plant Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Sapient Species